


True Colors {One-shot}

by ProblematicProcrastinator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell wears makeup, Dan and Phil are cute together, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Phan Fluff, Phan makeup, Phil Lester is supportive, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicProcrastinator/pseuds/ProblematicProcrastinator
Summary: Dan experiments with makeup and Phil absolutely adores it, being the supportive boyfriend that he is





	True Colors {One-shot}

“Do you think I should try makeup?”

Not the best question to ask to your boyfriend who’s sat down on the couch with a mouthful of Frosties attempting to watch Chopped reruns in peace. It completely threw me off and I nearly choked on the soggy bits of cereal!

I was used to Dan’s “experiments” at this point. I’ve known him for over 10 years and always knew how Dan tried to break gender boundaries or go against the said social norm.

Now, I refuse to call Dan feminine but he’s always been quite a, say, tender person.

Whenever I hold his hand it’s usually soft and smooth which is clear evidence of previous moisturizers or hand lotions. His nails are often well trimmed and manicured, painted with exactly two coats of matte black nail polish. Dan smells wonderful a solid 90 percent of the time due to the tropical shower gels he uses. On very rare occasion he’ll buy vanilla or one of those overpriced Bath & Body Works which make me utterly melt at the fragrance. (I admit, I’ve had to resist myself from biting or licking at his beautifully scented skin at random on days like that.)

He never bothered me when he did those things because he was just being himself and I loved that. The outside world (or “unforgiving society” as Dan constantly referred to it as) was incredibly brutal with gender roles/norms. I never bothered to say anything about the things he did because he was comfortable enough to be himself around me because he knew there weren’t many places where he could.

I turned my head around and wiped off the milk that was dribbling down my chin, “What?”

Dan stood there in his baggy Winnie the Pooh onesie keeping a rather straight facial expression as if it were a completely casual thing to ask, “Should I, Daniel James Howell, try makeup?”

I hope I didn’t come across as too surprised because I doubted he would’ve taken too kindly to that.

“If you want. It’s really up to you, Dan.” I replied turning back to television, shoveling spoonfuls of cereal in my mouth.

“Okay.. do you think it’d suite me though?” Dan timidly asked.

“Dan, you’ll look amazing with or without makeup. Why the sudden interest?”

Dan walked over and looked down at me,“I dunno. Can’t say it’s sudden though. It’s always been something I wanted to experiment with.”

Experiment. So that’s what this was again.

“Well I wish you the best of luck. I know absolutely nothing about makeup so don’t ask for help though.” I teased which got a chuckle out of Dan.

“Yeah wasn’t planning on it. If I need help with ear tints I’ll tell you.” Dan snorted, folding his arms.

“Hey! That’s the next fashion trend of 2019.” I defended. “You just don’t understand style.”

Dan rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever, you boob, that’s all I wanted to ask.” He messed up my hair, as if I were a dog getting pet, then walked off.

I was about to say something to him about messing up my quiff but he’d already shut the door to his bedroom. Shrugging it off, I turned back to my cereal that had already gotten soggy from my temporary lack of interest.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

It was about 7:30 pm now and the sun was beginning to set. Dan had been in his room since our short lived conversation this morning (except to come out for bathroom breaks and quick snacks understandably) so I was pretty bored and wanted company.

There would be days like this where he hid in his room all day but that usually was only when he was feeling low. He seemed pretty content this morning so I wanted to know what the deal was.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to Dan’s room that was right across the hall from mine. I grasped the doorknob attempting to open up but to my dismay it was locked. We didn’t lock doors around here often unless there was an occasional fight between us or we just wanted “private time”.

“Dan?” I asked, placing my ear against the door. “Can you come out?”

I heard some light shuffling around that transitioned into footsteps coming over to the door. Dan cracked the door open causing me to stumble over. I quickly regained my balance and stood up straight, giving him a smile to say “everything is fine.”

Dan glanced through the crack, greeting me with an unimpressed and slightly annoyed look, “What do you want?”

“I haven’t seen you much all day, I just wanted to see if you needed anything,” I said, trying to hide the fact that I’d been just a bit nervous.

Dan gave me a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow. “I’m fine, Phil,” he replied. “Is that all?”

Why was he in such a rush to get me to leave? Dan was acting weird. “What are you doing in there?” I asked, trying to peek through the small crack of opened door.

Dan opened the door a bit more and I gave him a quick once-over making sure he looked alright. When my eyes reached his face I realized what he’d been doing. A small smile spread across my face and I reached out, putting a hand on his cheek. “You look beautiful, bear.”

“Phil, I.. come on, it’s gonna smudge..” Dan mutters, turning his head away from my gaze.

I’d completely forgotten about his interest in makeup experimentation until now. I didn’t know much about makeup but from what I could tell he did really well. Dan’s lips were coated in a beautiful plum color that complimented his fair skin tone. His eyes seemed to have mascara on them and light eyeshadow. 

“You look so beautiful..” I repeated, in absolute awe of my gorgeous boyfriend.

Dan took my hand and gently pulled it away from his cheek. He finally made eye contact and said, “Do you really think so though? I know this a bit weird and new but-“

I instinctively brought my mouth to his which quickly silenced his rambling. He was a bit surprised at first but soon relaxed into the kiss. I let the kiss linger a few seconds longer than I planned to because his lips felt so soft and utterly perfect against mine. I absolutely adored it.

I eventually pulled away and looked him in his pretty brown eyes to repeat my previous statement,“You look absolutely amazing..”

Watching Dan bite his perfect white front teeth nervously into his matte plum colored bottom lip was the most adorable thing I’d ever seen. He transitioned into it a gentle half smile and said, “Thanks, Phil…”

“Of course. Where’d you get all the supplies for that? Where the hell did you even learn to do this?” I asked since my curiosity that’d been building up was now rushing out like a tsunami.

“Do you actually care about any of this or are you just trying to be supportive?” Dan questioned. 

“A little of both really. But you could show me how to be a beauty guru so I could appreciate it more though.” I chuckled lightly.

Dan raised an eyebrow for a moment then cracked a half smile. He opened the door wider to invite me in, “Fine by me. I’ll have to find the lightest foundation shade for your snow white skin though.”

I shoved him playfully as I entered the room causing him to giggle lightly. The two of us spent the few hours joking around, laughing at one another’s stupid jokes, and even letting Dan test his newfound makeup skills on me. I didn’t even mind because it was just so heartwarming to see Dan so happy and naturally comfortable with himself.

I truly loved that boy for who he was, makeup or no makeup, and wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for soft boys in makeup, okay? I might post another one of these or even a cross dressing one shot but I’m not sure yet ^^’
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my one shot and might consider checking out my others! If you wanna request a one shot or have a chat then here’s my writing tumblr: www.starbursto.tumblr.com


End file.
